


Mafuber_2020

by Darkness_0030



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Explicit Language, Fictober 2020, Inktober but not really, M/M, Mafuber, One Shot, Short One Shot, Viene con dibujitos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_0030/pseuds/Darkness_0030
Summary: Octubre Mafufo (Mafuber)31 días de dibujos y escritos cortos.Este año me decidí a todo el mes de octubre con temática de Marvel, principalmente sobre Deadpool y Spiderman.La lista fue hecha por mi y mis amigos de @mafu.sketchhttps://www.instagram.com/p/CEvhkkdJa4A/
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 4





	1. Día 1. Mafufada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mafufada:  
> Palabra que se deriva de “Mafufa”, que quiere decir Marihuana, por lo que mafufada es una cosa que no tiene sentido.
> 
> Mis amigos y yo lo usamos como un sinónimo de Pendej*da.

Deadpool tenía un lugar favorito para frecuentar y ese, al igual que su nombre, no era ningún secreto. 

\- Hey Comadreja ¿cómo te va? -Preguntó el mercenario enmascarado mientras se acercaba a la barra del bar, mirando con curiosidad como el resto de los clientes, de los cuales obviamente conocía a casi todos, caminaban de un lado al otro acomodando mesas y sillas entre otro montón de cosas.- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Hey, Wade -Saludó de vuelta el cantinero, barriendo trozos de vidrio que estaban en el piso tras la barra y mirando a su amigo sentarse en uno de los banquillos frente a él.- Los chicos me ayudan a limpiar el lugar… una pandilla de estúpidos vino y comenzó una pelea.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pandilla era? -Preguntó Wade frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza, pues la reputación del bar era tal que solo los mercenarios, los contratistas y los estúpidos se atrevían a ir ahí, sobre todo con el conocimiento popular de que es uno de los lugares frecuentes de Deadpool. Así que, técnicamente, un ataque al bar era del interés completo del hombre.

\- Ni me acuerdo -Dijo Comadreja, encogiéndose de hombros y terminando de apilar todos los trozos de vidrio en el suelo.- Creo que son nuevos, nadie los conocía y todos eran bastante jóvenes… en realidad no pasó mucho, nadie murió, pero dejaron un desastre.

\- Oye, Comadreja ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto? -Preguntó repentinamente uno de los tantos clientes frecuentes a los que Comadreja había obligado a limpiar el lugar. El tipo se acercó, siendo seguido por algunos otros curiosos, a ambos hombres y colocó sobre la barra un galón opaco transparente.

\- ¿Qué mierda es eso? -Dijo el cantinero, acomodándose las gafas, mirando confundido el galón perfectamente sellado que contenía un líquido amarillo presuntamente tóxico.

\- No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, es viejo y está vencido -Contestó el mismo hombre que trajo el envase, señalando la etiqueta borrosa y desgastada en donde únicamente podría distinguirse una señal de advertencia y una fecha de caducidad apenas legible. Wade, curioso, tomó el galón del mando e intentó leer la etiqueta.

\- Comadreja, no mames, esto venció hace seis años -Señaló el mercenario de traje rojo, luego volteó hacia el tipo que trajo el galón, a quien reconoció como Kayle.- ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

\- Casi tropiezo con él mientras llevaba las sillas rotas a la parte de atrás -Contestó Kayle, señalando sobre su hombro hacia la puerta que estaba destinada para almacenamiento.

\- ¿En serio no recuerdas haber comprado esto? -Preguntó Wade, regresando su vista a su amigo cantinero, quien se encogió de hombros en señal de “ni idea”. Todos en el bar se miraron entre ellos en silencio hasta que el mercenario volvió a hablar, aún con el galón en la mano.- Bueno, no sabemos lo que es ni para qué servía ¿Cómo nos deshacemos de él?

<...>

Peter Parker, con las manos en las bolsas de su chaqueta, caminaba hacia la entrada del bar que su novio mercenario frecuentaba, razón por la cual, al no haber encontrado al hombre en su departamento y siendo que este tampoco contestaba su teléfono, decidió ir a buscarlo a dicho local. 

El castaño colocó su mano sobre la puerta y se detuvo repentinamente, escuchando con atención los golpes y gritos que parecían venir del otro lado. Si bien primero pensó en una posible pelea ocurriendo, cosa que no sería extraña, el alboroto parecía sonar diferente al habitual. Ya más curioso que nada, abrió la puerta, siendo recibido por la vista de una aglomeración alrededor de alguien en la barra.

\- ¡FONDO! ¡FONDO! ¡FONDO! ¡FONDO! -Se escuchaban los gritos emocionados de los clientes y Peter mentalmente se preguntó si estaba ocurriendo algún concurso de bebidas. Se abrió paso entre las personas para intentar encontrar a Wade. Fue entonces cuando lo vió, en el centro del bullicio, bebiendo a prisa y sin parar algo de un galón de plástico. Cuando el mercenario se lo terminó, limpió su boca con su brazo y alzó el recipiente ahora vacío, haciendo que todos el bar comenzaran a victorearle. 

\- ¿Wade? -Preguntó el castaño confundido. El mercenario volteó a mirarlo cuando lo escuchó hablar y le sonrió emocionado.

\- ¡Hola beb… -El canadiense no pudo terminar la frase, pues enseguida se había doblado hacia el frente para comenzar a vomitar sobre el suelo. Todos los presentes dieron rápidos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse, mientras se escuchaban risas y quejas por lo sucedido.

\- ¡Carajo Wade! ¡Acabamos de limpiar! -Se quejó Comadreja desde detrás de la barra.

\- Mierda ¡Comadreja! ¡¿Qué demonios se tomó?! -Le gritó el castaño al cantinero.

\- No lo sé ... -Contestó el de lentes, haciendo una mueca ante las continuas arcadas de Wade y el fuerte olor a vómito que comenzaba a llenar el lugar.- Creo que era un arsénico o algo así.

\- ¿Un ar-¡¿Qué carajos Comadreja?! -Peter se cubrió la cara y gimió con frustración.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagen del día:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CF0jizHJvpY/
> 
> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
> Si es así deja tu kudo y comenta como crees que puedo mejorar.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Día 2. Retrato

Spiderman se balanceaba a prisa sobre los edificios de Nueva York. Algunos de los transeúntes de la ciudad miraban hacia arriba, lo señalaban, gritaban su nombre y lo saludaban con emoción. Él siempre responde el saludo desde la distancia, lo hace sentir bien saber que hay personas que de verdad lo miran como un héroe, le hace sentir que todo el trabajo duro vale la pena.

Se detiene hasta llegar a un tejado en específico, ese es su techo favorito para descansar, no es lo demasiado alto como para dejar sin vigilancia la calle pero sí lo suficiente para no ser visto por los civiles si estos alzan la vista. También le gusta por todos los diversos puestos de comida alrededor de la cuadra, pero esa es otra historia.

Se sentó contra la barandilla del techo, dándole la espalda a la calle, cruzó las piernas y soltó un suspiro ante el alivio de poder tomarse un descanso. Se quedó así unos instantes antes de estirar su brazo y tomar la mochila que estaba junto a él. Era la mochila que siempre usaba cuando salía como Spiderman, tan genérica que podría pertenecer a cualquiera.

Era otra razón por la que le gustaba ese techo, nadie iba ahí, por lo que podía dejar sus cosas en el lugar sin preocuparse por que fueran a ser robadas. La mochila estaba específicamente destinada a guardar su ropa civil, pero el contenido también solía variar entre libros, cuadernos y entre otras cosas. Como hoy, que traía su cámara.

La encendió y comenzó a revisar las últimas fotografías que había tomado, pasando imágenes de sus amigos, la escuela, paisajes y algunas cuantas de Spiderman. A Peter siempre le ha gustado la fotografía, por lo que haber conseguido el empleo en  _ El Clarín _ fue tanto un trabajo como un placer (cuando JJ Jameson no le grita demasiado).

Su sentido araña vibró repentinamente, mirar hacia la calle justo en el momento en el que un vehículo negro (obviamente de escape) y un auto patrulla pasaban a toda velocidad. Tardó un segundo en reaccionar antes de ponerse de pie y colocar la correa de la cámara alrededor de su cuello, pensando que tal vez podría conseguir una foto para el periódico.

\- Bueno -Habló sólo, haciendo un estiramiento para después pararse sobre la barandilla y disparar una telaraña.- De vuelta al trabajo.

Por el aire, lanzando una telaraña tras otra, siguió de cerca ambos coches hasta que estos dieron una vuelta abrupta tras un edificio que por un momento le impidió a Spiderman ver lo que ocurría. Sólo logró escuchar el derrape y el choque un momento antes de entrar en la calle, maniobrando para colocarse sobre un edificio adyacente al poste de luz contra el que el cual el vehículo negro había impactado. Al auto patrulla se había detenido cerca y sin incidentes y mientras más patrullas estaban llegando, dos policías, presuntamente dueños de la primera patrulla, esposaban cada uno a un criminal.

Asegurándose de que nadie en la calle le estaba prestando atención, sostuvo su cámara y tomó algunas fotos rápidas. Pues si el asunto estaba resuelto, no había necesidad de que él se presentara. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que un hombre, al parecer uno de los delincuentes, se adentraba en el callejón junto al edificio en el que se encontraba. 

Peter entonces caminó por el techo hasta el callejón con la intención de detener al tipo, apresurando el paso cuando escuchó un quejido y un golpe. Bajo con una telaraña y se quedó quieto, boca abajo, observando como Deadpool tenía sometido al tipo en el suelo, inconsciente. Fue una escena bastante interesante, así que tomó una foto. El click de la cámara casi hizo eco entre las paredes y el flash contrastó fuertemente con la oscuridad del callejón. Deadpool alzó la cabeza, ambos se miraron y se quedaron congelados por unos instantes. 

Deadpool y Spiderman han trabajado juntos en muchas ocasiones y en realidad son buenos amigos. Ambos se llevan bastante bien, bromean, se divierten mucho juntos y Deadpool es un gran tipo. Tal vez es por eso que Peter terminó enamorándose de él, quién sabe.

\- ¿Spidey? -Habló primero el mercenario, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. El movimiento hizo que Peter pensara automáticamente en un cachorro curioso.

\- Hola Wade -Saludó el héroe arácnido, soltándose de la red de la que se sostenía y dejándose caer con gracia frente al mayor, sosteniendo su cámara con una mano y con la otra señalando ligeramente al tipo en el suelo.- Parece que tienes todo resuelto.

\- ¡Puedes apostar tu lindo trasero a que sí! -Aseguró el mercenario, señalándose a si mismo e inflando el pecho con orgullo.- Estos tipos creyeron que podían robar y escapar, pero hice  _ Bamf _ * y los detuve ¡y lo mejor es que nadie murió!

\- ¡Eso es genial Wade! -Lo felicitó Peter con una sonrisa, verdaderamente orgulloso de su amigo y su logro, pues el mayor había estado trabajando muy duro para dejar de “contra vivir” gente.- Buen trabajo.

\- ¡Gracias bebé! -Agradeció el mercenario con voz risueña y el adolescente agradeció en silencio que la máscara cubriera sus mejillas ahora sonrojadas.- Hey, no sabía que tomabas fotos.

Peter miró su cámara antes de contestar.

\- Ah, sí -Se encogió de hombros.- Es un pasatiempo.

Cuando el sonido de las voces, presuntamente policías y reporteros, se hicieron más fuertes, ambos lo vieron como una señal para irse, se despidieron y se separaron para no ser vistos.

Peter, sin embargo, pensaba con mucha seriedad su siguiente movimiento.

…

Wade caminaba tranquilo por la calle. Normalmente la gente no le daba una segunda mirada, pero hoy, sentía que incluso lo observaban de más. Miró a las personas que caminaban a su alrededor, confundido por la falta de miedo con la que normalmente se topaba. Entonces, cuando algo llamó su atención, se detuvo frente a un quiosco y miró con sorpresa la pila de periódicos. Rápidamente, tomó uno.

Ahí, en primera plana y letras grandes _"MERCENARIO DETIENE FUGA DE ASALTANTES"_.

Leyó un poco de la noticia, apenas por encima, no le importó como en la nota cuestionaban su aparente redención o que dijeran que iba a reemplazar a Spiderman, lo único que le importaba era la imagen que acompañaba dicho informe.

Ahí en primera plana estaba él, Deadpool, sometiendo en el suelo al ladrón de la noche anterior.

\- Peter Parker -Leyó en voz alta el nombre del fotógrafo y pensó en cómo el chico pudo haber conseguido esa foto siendo que, en ese momento, solo habían estado él y Spidey en el callejón.

Se congeló. Entonces observó la imagen con mayor detenimiento, poniendo atención en el ángulo de la toma y en cualquier otro detalle que confirmara su loca teoría.

\- Bueno, mierda ¿Quién lo diría?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bamf* es como Deadpool le dice a tele-transportarse.
> 
> Imagen del día:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CF2ipnBJu5B/ 
> 
> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
> Si es así deja tu kudo y comenta como crees que puedo mejorar.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Día 3. Control

Bien dicen que todos los superpoderes son tanto una bendición como una maldición y los poderes de araña de Peter definitivamente vienen con varias desventajas.

Su sentido arácnido es algo con lo que siempre estará agradecido, lo ha salvado más veces de las que puede contar, incluso de las situaciones más estúpidas como pisar sus agujetas desatadas o que le lancen una simple servilleta sucia. Entonces, sobre eso, no tiene nada que decir.

En el paquete de superpoderes también venían los supersentidos y en realidad son de los que menos quejas tiene. Sí, los ruidos normales parecen demasiado altos, los olores se sienten muy intensos y todo se vé con excesiva claridad, pero entendió que era algo que no podía controlar y terminar por acostumbrarse. Sobre todo con los pequeños intentos de sus seres queridos que, si bien nunca se lo dijeron, Peter notó cómo su casa de la tía May parecía ya no oler a los aromatizantes ni limpiadores que le irritaba la nariz, o como Deadpool había comenzado a cargar siempre un par de tapones para los oídos. Esos eran pequeños detalles que en verdad apreciaba y lo hacían no quejarse tanto de los supersentidos.

Ahora, pegarse a las paredes, eso sí era otra cuestión totalmente diferente. No es común, pero pasa, que cuando está demasiado nervioso o ansioso, sea lo que sea que sostenga en el momento se pegara a su mano. De nuevo, no sucede seguido pero sí lo suficiente como para ser algo a tener en cuenta. ¿La ocasión más vergonzosa? esa vez que se le quedaron pegadas ambas manos en uno de los brazos Wade, la primera porque quiso llamar su atención y la segunda porque intentó separarse. Eso nunca le había pasado, JAMÁS se había pegado a otra persona, a prendas de ropa sí, pero a la piel de otra persona nunca y el hecho de que el mercenario se riera abiertamente de ello sólo aumentaron sus nervios del momento. Aún así, de alguna forma, Wade logró calmarlo lo suficiente como para soltarse sin que ninguno (Wade) saliera lesionado.

Y por último el poder que, muchos héroes coinciden, es un peligro constante (a menos que seas como Jessica Jones y en realidad no te importe mucho): La Super Fuerza. Es un superpoder que te tiene constantemente alerta, no es tan difícil acostumbrarse a él, pero ese es el problema, una vez que te acostumbras, comienzas a olvidar que está ahí y ya Peter ha roto demasiadas cosas por ello. Desde algo tan simple como una pluma hasta una puerta, la conclusión es que, teniendo superfuerza, es una preocupación constante.

CRAC

Se escucha el control al partirse por la mitad y ambos, Spiderman y Deadpool se quedan quietos en sus lugares, observando ambos trozos del aparato en las manos del arácnido.

\- Oh Dios, lo siento -Peter fue el primero en hablar, sonando verdaderamente sorprendido y hasta nervioso por el suceso. Dejó ambos pedazos del control en la mesa de centro frente al sofá y se tapó el rostro con frustración.- De verdad, perdón.

\- Hey, hey, tranquilo -Comenzó a decir el mercenario, dejando su propio mando de videojuegos en la mesa de centro y acercándose a su pareja para sostener sus manos y alejarlas de su rostro, haciendo que el arácnido lo mire. Pete, es solo un control, no pasa nada.

\- No, no lo está -Declaró el menor con molestia contra sí mismo.- No puedo estar perdiendo el control de esa forma, no está bien ¿que tal si hubiera sido otra cosa más importante?

\- Pero no lo fue y está bien, porque si hubiera sido algo importante, nunca hubiera pasado -Le aseguró Wade, saltando sus manos y poniéndose de pie. Peter lo miró alejarse con algo de preocupación, pensando en que tal vez la había cagado demasiado. Pero cuando vio al mercenario acercarse a un buró y sacar otro control de uno de los cajones, la preocupación fue reemplazada con confusión.

\- ¿Wade?

\- Mira, sé cómo funciona la super fuerza… no la tengo, pero he pasado el tiempo suficiente con personas que sí como para notar que cosas como estas suceden todo el tiempo, sobre todo cuando están demasiado relajados o emocionados -Habló el canadiense, sentándose de nuevo junto a su novio y tendiendole el control.- Y nunca me molestaría contigo por sentirte tranquilo o emocionado, al contrario, me alegra que confíes en mí lo suficiente como para ponerte cómodo.

Peter se quedó callado y sin tener la menor idea de que decir, estiró su mano y tomó el control. Wade le sonrió desde su lugar y el mismo se dirigió a tomar de nuevo su propio control y se acomodó en el sofá.

\- Ahora ¿Qué te parece si continuamos? -Preguntó el mayor. Peter sonrió con cariño y se acomodó más cerca de su novio, descansando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Gracias -Le susurró. Wade sonrió con el mismo amor en su mirada y plantó un beso en la coronilla del castaño.

\- Cuando quieras, bebé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dibujo del día:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CF5zS2Xp49r/
> 
> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
> Si es así deja tu kudo y comenta como crees que puedo mejorar.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Día 4. Fuego Cruzado

Hay muchas cosas a las que debes acostumbrarte si decide pasar el tiempo con Deadpool. Es más, Peter tiene una lista. Una lista que, sorprendentemente, no era muy larga. Pensándolo bien, Peter solo tiene dos cosas en dicha lista.

El ruido y las armas.

Lo primero porque, bueno, Deadpool habla demasiado y eso no es malo, la cuestión es que, la mayoría del tiempo, grita, bastante fuerte. Y teniendo súper sentidos, a veces le molesta, pero no es nada que no pueda manejar.

Entonces, sobre las armas, desde que el canadiense dejó de matar personas, Peter no tiene problema con ellas, en realidad confiesa que le gusta ver como Wade les da un mantenimiento tan cuidadoso y especial a todas sus armas.

Porque sí, las armas de Wade no eran el problema, sino las de todos los demás.

…

\- ... Entonces, por eso creo que sería mejor que todos nos calmemos y… -No pudo terminar la frase cuando sus sentidos vibraron y las balas comenzaron a volar de un lado al otro, obligándolo a quitarse del medio de la calle y esconderse tras un vehículo aparcado.

\- Creo que no les gustó tu discurso, Spidey. -Declaró Deadpool, sentado junto al héroe arácnido, igualmente usando el coche de algún civil para evitar la lluvia de balas.

\- Mmm y yo que lo ensayé toda la noche -Dijo Peter en broma, pero con un tono que exponía su ligera frustración. Ambos se quedarán quietos mientras el sonido de los disparos y los gritos se apoderaba de la calle. Deadpool y Spiderman estado de patrulla cuando se toparon con una disputa entre pandillas que parecía estar a punto de pasarse a los disparos. Ambos héroes decidieron intervenir primero de manera civilizada. Lo que más bien significaba que Spiderman les daría un monólogo emotivo que se suponía los haría entrar en razón mientras Deadpool solo se paraba junto a él como apoyo emocional, pero claro, no funcionó.- Terminemos esto.

Dijo el arácnido mientras se colocaba de pie, being imitado por el mercenario que a la vez desenfundaba unas de sus armas favoritas, un par de pistolas desert eagle a las que Wade había bautizado como Bonnie y Clyde.

\- Bebé ¿Me concedes este baile? -Preguntó el canadiense mirándolo y Peter le sonrió con cariño bajo la máscara.

\- Sabes que sí.

Y con eso, ambos saltaron sobre el coche. Wade se paró justo en el centro del fuego cruzado, recibiendo algunas balas y evitando otras, y disparó a ambos bandos con esa precisión y puntería tan espectacular que lo caracterizaba. Peter, por su parte, se mantenía en el aire, sobre los postes de luz, lanzando telarañas para envolver las manos de los pandilleros y arrebatarles sus armas arma.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, la policía llegó y encontró a ambas pandillas atadas con telarañas y una nota firmada por Spiderman y Deadpool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagen del día:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CF8OinjpqYr/
> 
> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
> Si es así deja tu kudo y comenta como crees que puedo mejorar.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
